It is recognized to measure the action of muscles of body with various measuring devices. EMG-sensors with which the electrical activity of muscles is monitored and which are placed on a muscle are typical measuring devices. These sensors are placed and fixed usually on a muscle with some suitable attaching means, such as with a tape, belt and so on. It is usual to monitor the active functioning of a muscle/muscles and at the same time give a response with various devices/in various ways, such as with a visual signal, sound, with a signal based on sense of feeling and so on. Usually these response devices are placed at a certain distance from the measuring devices. Many times these response devices are a part of a bigger whole such that training and physical exercise must be carried out in a certain space. A response device may also refer to a separate, portable device, to which the information from sensors is transmitted.
Information and an immediate response from a training or physical exercise performance is effectively attained with present methods during the training/physical exercise, but often the problem is to have and to present the information and/or response the whole time without separate devices in any place regardless of circumstances and/or the place. In addition, in many sports simultaneous information about muscles in various sides of the body and/or limbs and especially the symmetric muscles is required and by means of present devices this information is not available.
Sensors of measuring devices are usually spotlike electrodes about 1 cm by diameter. Sensors are placed on the muscle to be monitored, whereupon EMG-signal as clear as possible is tried to gain and, on the other hand, mistakes and disturbance of adjacent muscles are tried to be avoided. Therefore, sensors are to be placed with extreme accuracy to ensure the reliability, repeatability and comparability of measurements. In addition, sensors may come off or move from their place due to physical exercise performance or perspiration.
Methods of response of present devices are typically numerical or bar graphs based on light (LED or LCD), in which there is a simple scale and, in addition, there may also be a sound response. This kind of a structure requires the device to be placed within the visual field of the trainee or the trainee is to direct his gaze separately to the display of the device. The utilization of the sound response requires relatively soundless application surroundings. These types of responses may cause practical problems in various physical exercise performances and may hinder concentration to the performance itself. Displays based on light are, in addition, all the time on using electricity, and therefore the batteries of the device are unnecessary big or their change period is short.
The load of muscles having influence on the movements of a limb to various its directions has a relation other than balance, which is based on the anatomy of the limb and the biomechanical movements of the limb. For example, for straightening of an elbow the extensor of brachii is used and, correspondingly, for flexing the biceps is used. The work carried out by these muscles naturally differs from each other and, furthermore, the optimal value of the relation in question may vary remarkably depending on sport and physical exercise event. For example, in cross-country skiing the extensor of brachii (“push with a stick”) is loaded relatively more than the biceps, which, for its part, is loaded more in rowing (“pull with an oar”). The presentation of these kind of relations requires regulable pair difference, which present devices do not posses.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a method and an outfit, with the use of which disadvantages related to present measurements are eliminated. Particularly, the purpose of the invention is to provide a method and an outfit, which enables the monitoring and getting of a response from a physical exercise the whole time quickly, reliably and simply. Furthermore, the purpose of the invention is to provide a method, which simultaneously gathers information and enables the monitoring of muscles in various sides of body and/or limbs, and especially symmetric muscles.